


Pretended車

by xxxcwing



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxcwing/pseuds/xxxcwing





	Pretended車

林在范也不是那种只愿浅尝的人，直接撕开朴珍荣的白衬衫，胸前的春光立刻一览无遗，林在范凑过去用舌尖在茱萸边打圈，好不容易停了一会儿的快感重新来袭，朴珍荣忍不住轻轻泄出呻//吟，对林在范来说这简直就是一道强心针，林在范再次离开甜美可口的红果，向朴珍荣更私密的地方探索。

林在范的大手慢慢解开朴珍荣的皮带，脱下他的西裤，隔着内裤开始揉弄起来。对于发//情期的朴珍荣来说这样的刺激实在是太猛烈了，呻//吟和喘//息都开始失控，林在范对身下人儿因为自己而丧失理智感到很满意，歪过头狠狠亲了他一下，声音沙哑得很，“小妖精，待会儿那我得好好疼你一下……”

林在范把朴珍荣的手摁在自己下面，发育良好的男人那东西鼓鼓的，即使是半硬的状态也大得不可思议。不得不说，朴珍荣感觉到这个坚挺的东西正在向自己招手，一想到待会儿这个大家伙可能就会在自己体内抽//插，朴珍荣竟然有点儿兴奋。

"珍荣想要继续吗？"林在范一边说一边按着朴珍荣的手在小在范上，对于朴珍荣来说，这简直就像一直在沙漠游荡的人遇见绿洲一样。

"嗯。。。"

看着朴珍荣一边红着脸一边讲出自己想要的答案，林在范也不折腾大家，双手托起朴珍荣便又吻过去，朴珍荣自然的用双蹆缠着林在范的腰，手自然的环抱着他，回应林在范的吻，唇瓣相贴太用力发出“啧啧”的响声，舌头你追我赶，林在范还要分神抱着朴珍荣进休息室，主导权自然就去了朴珍荣那。朴珍荣终究也是男人，雄性本能在林在范的诱导下早已苏醒，肆意掠夺对方口中的氧气。

林在范才没有那么好欺负。

终于挪到休息室的床边，房间内洋溢着林在范的讯息素，使劲把人往床上一推，自己也跟着压上去。蓬松被子里的空气被挤向四周，白酒的味道更浓郁地扑散开来。

朴珍荣陶醉地深吸口气，脸带红晕，痴痴地看着林在范。当林在范对上那个眼神时，看得心里一跳。

这时候的朴珍荣早已被林野兽脱剩一条内裤，反观林在范虽说衣物有些凌乱，但还是好好的穿着衣服。原本林在范还想叫朴珍荣替自己脱衣的，但体内的欲//望已经不容许自己慢慢挑逗小助理了，反正来日方长，总有机会的不是吗？

林在范快速扯开领带，也不顾什么就撕开自己的衬衣，毕竟这样才是最快速的脱衣方法嘛。

林在范随意在朴珍荣身上揉了几把便直接往下，隔着内裤摸了小珍荣一把。  
朴珍荣立刻发出一声舒畅的叹喟，最后一个音还不完整就被林在范吞入喉间。  
灵活的手指探入内裤，把肉//棒掏出来，从下往上摸，顺带把两个囊袋也照顾一下。  
本能驱使朴珍荣主动地往人身上蹭，把林在范抓得死死的。渴望更多。  
林在范反而不急了，极富技巧性的伺候着玉柱。吻也慢慢往下，厮磨吮吸着胸前变硬的两粒。  
没有了林在范的牵制，朴珍荣的呻//吟更放任溢出。  
當乳//头被含住的瞬间，更是发出比刚才的呻//吟更胜一筹的荡漾的声音。  
朴珍荣大口喘氣，胸膛剧烈起伏。  
“嗯！”  
感到下面被温暖的东西包裹住，舒服得弓起背，惊讶地看到林在范的头埋在双腿之间，身体和心理的双重刺激使得朴珍荣沦为欲//望的奴隶。  
“不。。不要。。。啊嗯。。。”  
抓着对方的头发往自己方向推，嘴上竭力要拒绝，实际却舒服得不行，完美展示出什么叫嘴里说不，身体却很诚实。

“啊。。。快、快。。。嗯。。”  
从没被人用嘴服侍过，快//感来得猛烈异常。想到那个人是林在范大总裁，朴珍荣没有忍住便迎來今晚第一次的高//潮。  
林在范退得及时，带着戏弄的语气问道“这么快？”

林在范直直地看着朴珍荣，嘴角勾起一个好看的弧度，裸//露的上身流了几滴汗珠，工整的腹肌和人鱼线随他的呼吸起伏。

再往下，骨节分明的手施施然解开皮带，脱下裤子褪到地上。硕大的分身暴露在朴珍荣眼前。整个过程性//感又冲击。朴珍荣不自觉咽了咽口水。脸上的热度只增不减。

林在范很不要脸的拉着朴珍荣的手，放到自己涨的发痛的分身上。他还没释放过，快忍不住了。

林在范伏在朴珍荣耳边轻声说：“小妖精，是该让我尝尝你了。”

由于没有准备润滑剂，林在范将刚才射出来的精//液抹到朴珍荣的股间，把他的双手固定在头顶，火热的唇舌交织在一起。

另一只手摸索到穴口，因为主人的兴奋正在迅速张合。

“嗯…”

林在范试探着伸进第一根手指，穴肉立马缠上去。他轻笑出声：“宝贝，别急。”  
说着那根手指在里面转动起来。就连这里也要宣示主权。

不愧是Omega,后穴很轻易就容纳到林在范的手指。

“嗯~”

突然触到一处突起，身下的人反应剧烈的颤了一下。林在范眯起眼，打量着朴珍荣。

“舒服？”

朴珍荣的眼里蒙了层名为情//欲的水雾，迷迷糊糊看着林在范，“舒、舒服…”

手指慢慢加到三根。每加入一根，林在范就冲着那个敏//感点挑弄。

觉得扩张得差不多，变得更加湿润了才抽出手。离开时小穴还不舍的紧了紧。

“乖，我们换个更舒服的。”

林在范扶着自己硬得发胀的下身抵在穴口。硕大的头部在股间摩擦。

感觉到朴珍荣挂在自己腰上的腿收紧，林在范亲了亲朴珍荣的眼睛。

“乖，别紧张，没准备润滑和套套，我会温柔点儿的。”

朴珍荣双手搂着林在范的脖子，双眼被欲望刺激得发红。他抬起头，凑到林在范嘴边亲了两口。

真是拿这个人没办法。

腰一使力，把自己的下身送入体内。因为omega的体质加上扩张得仔细，朴珍荣整个过程没有疼痛。只觉得一阵酸胀。

等待已久的林在范没等朴珍荣反应过来，就开始大力的抽//插。

内壁紧紧包裹住他的分身，每一次抽//插都紧致舒爽。等到越来越顺滑，抽//插的幅度也大起来。

初历情事的朴珍荣被这阵从来都没有过的快感冲昏头脑，只能按着节奏呻//吟。

林在范用力一顶，

“喜欢么？”

凭着感觉找到那点突起处，龟//头重重碾磨，怀里的喊叫都变了样儿。

“嗯啊！。。。呀哈。。哈。。哈。。”

“舒服吧？”

“嗯。。嗯。。哈。。哈”

“不懂说话了？嗯？”

配合这话，胯下使劲儿，这次还要顶得更深。

“珍荣，我看上你好一段日子了，你愿意接受我吗？”

含情脉脉的说着情话，下身却不忘九浅一深的戳着。

听人语气像是软下来了，但是体内那根却毫无客气的折磨着自己。朴珍荣心想，这个人真是套路深。

林在范缓慢在小穴里抽//插，龟//头抵在突起上蹭来蹭去，吊胃口的专攻那点。

“嗯~…”朴珍荣发出难耐的呻//吟，指甲深深嵌入林在范后背。

这样高强度的痕癢铺天盖地地涌来，只感觉后穴一阵酥麻，朴珍荣只想要得到更刺激的。

“快、再快点…”

“那要叫老公才行。”

朴珍荣扭摆着胯部，抬高屁//股去和林在范贴得更紧。迎合着他抽//插的动作。

“你…”

“我怎么样？”

故意凶狠的顶一下，重重撞在敏//感点上。

“乖，叫一声嘛。”

说着又用同样的方法抽//插几次，只是速度不变。隔靴搔痒那样，不要说满足了，这简直就是折磨一样，蚕食着他的理智。

“。。。老公！快一点啦。”

林在范满意地直起身子，拉着朴珍荣的腿把整个人往前拽。朴珍荣的身体和腿几乎呈垂直。两人部位紧密结合在一起。  
林在范开始卖力抽//插起来。每一下都比刚才的任何一次来得猛烈，到达从未有过的深度。  
朴珍荣无措的抓着身下的床单，随着每一次抽//插晃动，像小船一样平躺在海面。要不是林在范固定着自己双腿，真不知要荡到哪儿去。  
像打桩机一样埋头干活的林在范，感觉到自己的东西把那紧致的褶皱反复抚平捣乱，冲破阻力激烈地往里送，经过那处突起时毫不留情地摩擦。  
朴珍荣的身体越来越软，一条腿被放开，无力地落在床上。  
林在范俯下身，将朴珍荣胸前两粒含在嘴里，配合着身子的动作卖力吸吮。下面擦过敏//感点时，嘴上也含着红果挑//逗。  
空出来的手摸上朴珍荣腹部的沟壑，再往下把很久没受到照顾的小珍榮握在手中套弄。  
三重快//感一齐袭来，朴珍荣腦海一片空白。喉间的呻//吟越来越大

“不啊。。。不要了。。啊。。啊哈。。”

林在范露出邪魅一笑。抬头正好跟朴珍荣对上一眼。  
朴珍荣眼眶湿润，眼角红红的，快//感激起一连串的生理性泪水。一副可怜样儿，完全激发出林在范的保护欲和。。性//欲。  
林在范看得两眼发红，感觉到自己身下的又涨大了一圈，抽//插的速度更为猛烈地动作起来。朴珍荣终于抑制不住再次射//出来。

“哈啊。。。。”

全身颤抖，小穴剧烈收缩，把林在范夹得舒服到不行。朴珍荣突然抬手帮忙抚去林在范额间的汗水。被这么一碰，林在范再也控制不住，终于在最后几下抽//插后把精//液全數交代在朴珍荣体内。滚烫的热液打在内壁，朴珍荣的身体又止不住颤抖。  
林在范喘着粗气整个身子趴到朴珍荣身上，头深埋在人颈间，细细啄吻着對方的胸膛。  
两具身体交叠在一起，沈醉於高//潮的余韵。  
林在范抬起头，朴珍荣的唇就在那里。  
林在范湊过去亲了一口，又反复两口、三口，怎么都亲不够。


End file.
